<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Miss Her by Flames Fluff (flames_kissed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053294">I Miss Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/Flames%20Fluff'>Flames Fluff (flames_kissed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Discussion of character death, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/Flames%20Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That day of year rolls around for Hope, only Landon is here to help her though it this year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Miss Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landon leaned in to kiss his girlfriend for their usual good morning kiss, only for Hope to squirm away. He looked confused.</p><p>“Not today, Landon.” She said and then he tried to hug her.</p><p>“Don’t touch me.” She stated and stormed off.</p><p>This left Landon confused. Was it another monster?</p>
<hr/><p>This attitude continued throughout the day, leaving Landon very confused.</p><p>Even during that time of the month, Hope still liked being kissed and cuddled.</p><p>“I’m going to wolf out. And I’m sleeping in my bed tonight, alone.” Hope said before running off.</p><p>Okay, that was weird.</p><p>Even when they didn’t have sex, Hope loved being cuddled.</p><p>Loved falling asleep next to him and waking up to him.</p><p>She even said it was hard to fall asleep on full moons because he wasn’t there, next to her.</p>
<hr/><p>“Curly fry.” Lizzie said, as she approached.</p><p>“Hi, Lizzie.” He replied.</p><p>“Do you know what today is?” Lizzie asked and Landon gulped.</p><p>He instantly went through the calendar in his head-not her birthday and not their anniversary and definitely not Valentines Day...</p><p>“No. I’m an awful boyfriend, aren’t I?” He asked.</p><p>“Today’s the anniversary of Hope’s mom’s death.” Lizzie answered.</p><p>Yup, now he felt like a horrible boyfriend. Though now, Hope’s behaviour made sense.</p><p>“I’ll get her some flowers. And maybe some beigents. Oh, some chocolate too.” He said.</p><p>“Now, you’re talking.” Lizzie replied.</p>
<hr/><p>Hope got back from her wolf run to find a bouquet of yellow carnations, a bag from a local bakery containing beigents, and her favourite type of chocolate on her nightstand with a little card.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you want to talk or snuggle, my door’s always open. ~Love, Landon.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She smiled. Her boyfriend was so thoughtful. </p><p>Heading to his room, she crawled into his bed.</p><p>“Hold me?” She asked</p><p>“Always.” He whispered as he bought her into an embrace, playing with her hair and kissing her forehead.</p><p>Sobs came back to back, fast, close, and heavy, as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks.</p><p>“I miss her. I still miss her.” She whispered.</p><p>“It’s okay to, amor.” He whispered, holding her close and wiping her tears.</p><p>“It. Is. All. My. Fault.” She managed to say in between her sobs.</p><p>“No, it isn’t. You...can’t think like that.” He whispered.</p><p>“But it is! If I hadn’t...” she cried back, her sobs growing louder.</p><p>“You did not kill her. You did not force her to do the binding spell. You did not force her to throw herself in the sun with Greta. Greta took someone very special to you.” He whispered.</p><p>“Yes, she did. Someone to comfort me and tell me things will be okay. <em>My mother</em>.” She whispered back.</p><p>In a softer whisper, she said “The <em>grandmother</em> to our future children.”</p><p>“I know, amor. But..” he whispered as he held her closer and kissed her tear soaked cheeks.</p><p>“She’s watching over you, I know she is.” He whispered.</p><p>Curled into his chest, tears still running down her face, she nodded.</p><p>He held her tight and kept kissing her, until she fell asleep in his arms soundly. Soon, he did too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>